


Smile

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, it's always fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Koizumi loves to take pictures of people smiling. However, there is a certain person that she especially likes to see smile.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I'm back with another fluff story! It surprisingly enough doesn't involve Komaeda! Wowie! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story! Comments are always appreciated, and I hope you guys have a lovely day!

Koizumi loved to see people smile. But more importantly, she loved to capture their smiles in a photo. 

Whether it be girls, boys or anyone else, she loved to take pictures of their bright smiles. She typically enjoyed taking pictures of girls smiling. She didn't mind taking pictures of boys smiling, but...girls seemed a bit more photogenic in her humble opinion.

However, there was one boy she loved to see smile. 

Hinata Hajime. 

Something about his smile just blows her away. Perhaps because it's such a rare sight. Hinata never really smiled that much. It was a shame in her opinion. But when he did give her one of his bright smiles, she was always sure to capture it, much to Hinata's dismay. She always had to make sure that the photo was candid. She couldn't ask for Hinata to smile. First off, it would seem weird. Secondly, when he's told to smile it ends up being awkward and forced. She wanted to capture him in all of his true beauty. 

She would always look through her camera to look at all of the pictures she had managed to get of him smiling. He always asked her to delete them, but she simply responded with, "I wouldn't want to do that. It turned out really nice." 

Koizumi wasn't lying when she said that the photo turned out nice. When it comes to Hinata, it somehow  _always_ manages to be nice. She could never fathom how a boy's smile could be so nice and warm. She intended to keep capturing that nice and warm smile. Though, she found out something that shocked her. 

She had a  _lot_ of pictures of Hinata. 

This confused Koizumi. Hinata doesn't smile that much normally. But if you had just looked at these photos, you'd assume Hinata  _couldn't_ stop smiling. She had brainstormed many reasons as to why this could be. 

Could it be that Hinata enjoys spending time with her so much that he was always smiling when he's around her? 

No...that couldn't be it. Why  _her_? She really wasn't anything that special. But still...how does she have so many pictures of him smiling?

She had to observe this for herself. She mustered enough courage to seek Hinata out after school and ask him if he'd like to spend some time together. He replied with, "Yeah. I'd like that." And then he  _smiled at her_. 

Koizumi, after giving him a smile back, began to walk away from the school. Hinata quickly followed after her. She didn't know where they were going. She just wanted to walk. Cherry blossom trees lined the sidewalks they walked on. She'd have to get some pictures of those too...

They talked about a variety of things. How school was going, how life in general was going, anything interesting that's happened, and so on. And every time Hinata would answer a question she asked him he would give her a small smile that would make her face flush just the slightest of pinks. How a boy's smile could be so lovely she would never be able to understand.

At one point, as they walked in silence, Koizumi saw the perfect photo opportunity. 

The warm breeze had caused some cherry blossoms to fall to the ground and blow about. They almost seemed to be surrounding Hinata, as if he was some sort of angel. 

After a bit more walking, Koizumi asked Hinata a question that would prompt him to turn to her and answer. Right after he answered and gave her that same small, bright smile she took her camera out and quickly took a picture of him and the cherry blossoms that floated around him. He blinked in surprise at the flash and let out a small "ah!" 

"Mahiru!" Hinata accidentally yelled as he rubbed his eyes to get over the flash. "Geez...at least warn me before you do that!" At this point, Hinata had gotten used to her taking candid shots of him. It was still pretty embarrassing, though. 

"Ah-! Sorry!" Mahiru apologized. "You just-uh, you just contrasted really well with the cherry blossoms!" 

"I do?" Hinata looked down at himself, and then around at the cherry blossoms. After he did, he looked at her and just said, "Huh." He didn't  _really_ get it, but he figured that Koizumi would notice things like that better than he would.

After that, they continued to walk in silence, one of them initiating small talk every once in a while. They had been walking for so long that Koizumi didn't even realize that the sun had started to set. Realizing that it was getting late, Hinata decided to take Koizumi to her house. Once they got there, Hinata flashed her another one of his beautiful smiles. 

"I'll see you later, right?" Hinata asked. 

"Yeah..." She nodded. "I'll see you later!" 

As Koizumi started to walk into her house, she turned around and silently watched Hinata walk away. Once he was completely out of sight, she opened the door and stepped inside her house. She sat in a chair and took out her camera. She stared at the picture she took of Hinata earlier. With his bright smile and olive green eyes coupled with his black tuxedo that contrasted with the pastel pink cherry blossoms...

Koizumi decided that this was her favorite picture of Hinata yet. 


End file.
